


I'm No Hero

by Lilfut (Kzinssie)



Category: Romancing SaGa 2 (Video Game)
Genre: 2 am drabble lol, Gen, i hated that my dumb crossover fic was the only one rs2 had, this is my favorite game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzinssie/pseuds/Lilfut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for the Last Emperor/Empress in the final dungeon, Kzinssie reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first non-crossover English-language Romancing SaGa 2 fic. I've no doubt my character interpretations will turn out to be way off-base once the translation patch comes out, so disclaimer: this is the work of someone who's only played the game in a language that is not his first, and whose understanding of the characters is limited as a result. Still, I think I did pretty well with it.

I'm no hero. And I never was, either.

Say what you will about the others. You'd probably be right, too. Bokhohn was a monster for enslaving those innocent plainsmen, but at least he used to be a hero. His magic used to be used for the forces of good, and damn well at that.

Wagnas was always better than me. Hell, he ended up being halfway successful in conquering the part of the world he targeted, so he ended up being a better villain than me too.

Subier? Don't get me started on him. His command over the seas was a boon to all mankind once. I think he was hit by being trapped here the hardest, in this hellish place with little more than a few puddles as far as water goes.

Dantarg… well, he was always in it for the thrill of combat anyway. Still, he could handle himself damn well when it came down to it. Don't think the people he saved cared much about his motivations, either.

Rocbouquet… Sweet, beautiful Rocbouquet. Your brother wouldn't let anyone spoil you, but even if he did I know you only had eyes for Wagnas. Even so, I loved you. Even after all these aeons, I haven't stopped loving you.

And Noel. God, Noel didn't have an evil bone in his body. Even after centuries in this hellish prison, he still has the spirit of a hero. Maybe his love for his sister is his greatest flaw, but that's a noble one to have. As much as it shames me to say it, I can't help but resent him for his infuriating perfection.

Because then there's me. I have nothing. I'm skilled with a sword, but Noel or Dantarg could crush me effortlessly. I'm decent with magic, but Wagnas is still the best here. Even this new ability I gained in the Abyss, Soul Steal, is cheap and inferior. Sure, consuming the souls of my enemies is fun. At first. But it's too damn simple, and when Leon discovered the secret to avoiding it I was already dead. And as I wait for the current ruler of Avalon to approach and destroy us once and for all… I can't help wishing I was a better hero to begin with.


End file.
